goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan escapes Sudan and gets WSP
Characters Dylan-Eric Manager-Simon Dylan's dad-Diesel Charles Green (Angry Grandpa)-Dallas Michael Green (Pickleboy)-Joey Bridgette West-Julie Chief Wiggum-Young Guy/Charlie Mr. Krabs-French Fry Maya-Kayla Shawn Brunner-Steven Priest-Professor Andrew-Eric Adrianna-Julie Joey-himself Salli-herself Leopold Slikk-Stefan (German voice) Joy-Princess Sadness-Salli Anger-Alan Disgust-Amy Fear-Paul Jazzi-Emma Foo-Ivy Noodle-Kendra Ka-Chung-Amy Custard-Jennifer B.B. Jammies-Shy Girl Plot WSP means Warren-Style punishments. Anyways, Dylan escapes Sudan and gets punished by a lot of visitors. Transcript (on plane) (6 hours later) Dylan: Home sweet home. (at home) Dylan: Since my dad is not here, I will get Cars 2 on DVD. (in store) Manager: What can I get you? Dylan: Cars 2 on DVD. (at home) Dylan: Now that I got Cars 2 on DVD, I will watch it. (after Dylan watched the movie) Dylan: That was a great movie. Now to make the opening to Ratatouille 1998 VHS Real Not Fake. (15 minutes later) Dylan: Since my father is not here, I will watch Inside Out in Theaters. (Dylan's dad comes) Dylan's dad: Oh my God! Dylan shouldn't have escaped Sudan, got Cars 2 on DVD and made a fake VHS opening! I will have a word with him when he gets back! (Dylan gets back) Dylan's dad: Dylan, I can't believe you escaped Sudan, got Cars 2 on DVD and made a fake VHS opening! What else did you do?! Dylan: I watched Inside Out at the movies. Dylan's dad: Dylan, that movie was made by Disney! That's it! I will call some people on the phone! (15 minutes later) Dylan's dad: They're here! Charles Green (Angry Grandpa): I'm Charles Green also known as the Angry Grandpa! I'm so angry at you for escaping Sudan! Michael Green (Pickleboy): I'm Michael Greeen known as Pickleboy! I'm also mad at you for getting Cars 2 on DVD! Bridgette West: I'm Bridgette West! I also can't believe you made a fake VHS opening! Chief Wiggum: I'm Clancy Wiggum and you will be arrested by me for making fake VHS openings! Mr. Krabs: I'm Mr. Krabs! Ratatouille came out in 2007, not 1998! Maya: I'm Maya Lambert! Fake VHS openings are against the law! (Shawn Brunner arrives) Shawn Brunner: Sorry I'm late! I'm Shawn Brunner! I can't believe you watched another movie made by Disney! Dylan: Hold on everybody. I forgot to tell you something. Shawn Brunner: What is it? Dylan: I killed Lacy. (DUN DUN DUN plays) Shawn Brunner: What? Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Dylan, how dare you kill your little sister?! You just broke one of the Lord's Ten Commandments! Dylan's dad: Why did you do that to our daughter? We're going to her funeral! (in funeral) Priest: Lacy was the best daughter of Diesel. Dylan: No she was not! I killed Barney for her own good! Rot in Hell! Dylan's dad: Dylan, how dare you misbehave at your sister's funeral! We're going home! (at home) Dylan's dad: Dylan, you have some more visitors! Andrew: I'm Andrew Clark and you need to stop defying your punishments! Adrianna: I'm Adrianna Johnson and I agree with my boyfriend! Joey: This is Joey Starship and I heard what you've been posting on YouTube! Salli: I'm Salli Black and I agree with my boyfriend! Leopold Slikk: I'm Leopold Slikk also known as Angry German Kid! I will beat you with my keyboard! Joy: I'm Joy! Sadness: I'm Sadness! Anger: I'm Anger! Disgust: I'm Disgust! Fear: And I'm Fear and we're the emotions! We can't believe you defied your punishment! Being sent to Sudan was a lesson! Also, you will be forced to watch only baby shows that are not made by Disney! Noodle: I'm Noodle! Jazzi: I'm Jazzi! B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies! Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung! Foo: I'm Foo! Custard: And I'm Custard and we're the Save-Ums! We're very disappointed in you because you escaped from Sudan, start liking our show and quit liking Disney, you (in the Cat in the Hat's voice) Son of a b... *CENSORED BY FREIGHT TRAIN HORN*! Dylan's dad: You heard them so start watching baby shows not made by Disney or else you'll be grounded even more! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Sequels